


A Thousands Lives and I Still Found You

by murielofdelphi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, James is Thomas, Lily is Martha, Lilyflower, Reincarnated Harry, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murielofdelphi/pseuds/murielofdelphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was reincarnated as Thomas Wayne, Lily was reincarnated as Martha Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Write about some other way these two could have met.  
> It can be in any universe  
> Bonus if the marauders are involved somehow

"You know, Dad, that movie was pretty good after all! Can I be Zorro when I grow up?" Bruce giggled.

"Absolutely, son. We'll need to get you a bigger sword..."Thomas thought aloud for a moment. Hugging his wife Martha closer to him.

Bruce ran a short distance down the alley and back swinging an imaginary blade. But it was his words that caused Thomas to pause in shock. "Take that, you wicked tyrant! Voldemort will never stand a chance against Gryffindors Sword!"

"Harry? Dear...?"

Thomas turned to look at his wife with wide eyes, "Lily Flower?"

"James?" Martha whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Harry! Harr-Bruce, come back here!" Martha called to her first born. Her beautiful brave boy.

"Oh, Lils...Martha. Let him play. We have forever in front of us now," James whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around his first love, he had been feeling guilty by replacing Lily's spirit, but this was Magic; she had never left him.

"James Potter- I mean Thomas Wayne, grahh--you know what I mean," She waved her gloved hand before pointing it at him accusingly, narrowing her green eyes, the same green from his memory, "When he has nightmares tonight, you can be the one to calm him down."

Thomas Wayne chuckled, kneeling down and grasping his sons arms before he could make another run around. "Okay, that's enough for now, Ha-Bruce. We'll start you on fencing lessons when you're older. Say... 30?" he looked up at Martha, laughing with her.

A gunshot rang out.

Thomas stuttered out a breathe, collapsing side ways. "Protect Harry, Lily Run!" 

As darkness began to steal across his vision, he heard his wife's last plea for mercy. "Please, not Harry, kill me instead, not Harry!"

"Silly Woman..."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred "Padfoot" Pennyworth gripped Bruce Wayne's shoulder, kneeling on the dirty asphalt, looking straight into his brilliant green eyes. Eyes just like his mothers. Just like Harry's...He swallowed roughly, holding back his own tears, he had like the Wayne's. They had been practically family, more family then the one he'd been reborn into, more family then his military squad. It had been almost like he was back with James and Lily.

"Master Bruce...I know your sad and angry, but I need you to hold that in 'til we get into the car, okay? Don't let those vulture's see your anguish." he whispered. Bruce nodded.

"Okay, Alfred."

" 'Right," Alfred stood, placing his hand behind Bruce's shoulder. "Chin up, shoulder's back, walk straight and react to anything they say."


End file.
